Liburan di Hawaii
by eva.palit.7
Summary: Baca aja kalau mau tau... Ribet...


**Holla minna-san! Maaf kalau fic-nya garing ._.**

Lagipula mimin terinspirasi dari Chitato snacknya Agnes Monica #plakk

Ok, daripada basa-basi busuk bau ikan kecebur di sumur, mending langsung baca fic-nya!

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto (my father), Akira Toriyama (my uncle), Eiichiro Oda (my brother) #plakk

Tokoh utama : Naruto, Goku, Luffy, dan Author #plakk

**Liburan di Hawaii**

Chapter 1  
By : Eva Palit (Mariah Carey friends) #plakk

"Suasana yg indah….. Sangat indah pagi ini…." Kata seorang pria gondrong seperti yang kalian tau Deidara-sama. Sambil dia menikmati pagi ini entah apa yang terlintas di pikirannya (mungkin mobil) dia melemparkan bubuk mesiu nya (?) di langit. "Katsu!" BUANNGGG ALAKASAM MAK MINTA UANG! #plakk. Ledakan terjadi diatas langit dan menjatuhkan seekor burung.

Oh, tunggu dulu itu bukan seekor burung tapi seseorang, dia semakin dekat dengan Deidara-sama, sangat dekat. Yup, tebakan author benar (lah loe yang buat) itu adalah seseorang (-_-). BUK! BAK! BIK! BEK! BOK! KECEBENG BELUM DI CEBOK!. #plakk.

"Hey, siapa kau? Singkirkanlah pantatmu dari mukaku!" kata Deidara-sama yang mukanya ditekan oleh bokong Picollo. Oh, ternyata sewaktu Deidara-sama melemparkan bom minta uangnya (?) ternyata Picollo sedang jogging di udara (?).

Tanpa membalas perkataan Deidara, Picollo jogging lagi tapi kali ini jogging di atas pohon (?).  
Deidara-sama memegang mukanya yang kesakitan ditimpuk Picollo hanya bisa terdiam diri sambil memikirkan bagaimana kalau dia sudah punya anak (?).

SKIP

.

"MEMANGNYA KAU BISA MEMERINTAHKU HAH?!" teriak seorang pria berambut hijau memakai pedang yang sedang melawan seorang pria berambut pirang yang genit. "TENTU SAJA! AKU BISA MENGALAHKANMU!" teriak pria berambut pirang itu atau disingkat saja dengan nama 'Sanji'. "YA KARNA PRIA ADALAH….." teriakan pria berambut hijau itu atau 'Zoro' dipotong oleh Sanji (note : Wota adalah laki laki yang bertingkah seperti perempuan) dengan kata "WOTA!" #plakk.

Ok, lupakan saja mereka. Kita lanjut ke babak berikutnya (?). "Wah! Ramen ini enak sekali! Aku belum pernah merasakannya seumur hidupku!" kata Son Goku yang diajak makan Naruto untuk makan Mie Jepang atau Japan Noodles atau Es Cendol atau Telor Ceplok. #plakk

"Iya! Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali (?)" sambung Luffy si kapten bajak laut yang lagi Kere. (note : jangan ngejek Mariah Carey) "Hey! Aku menemukan poster ini di jalan Sudirman lalu belok kiri sampai ke masjid lalu belok kanan di dekat Gereja." #palang merah (baca : plakk) kata seorang cewe kece badai membahana 'Sasuke' (?)#palakpalakpalak.

"Hmm? Coba kulihat.." kata Naruto sambil memakan ramen dan sambil melihat poster itu (note : ingat peribahasa "Sambil menyelam beol dikolam"). "Ok akan kubacakan apa yg tertulis di poster ini.

Yang tertulis disini : belok kiri ke masjid terus belok kanan dekat Gereja" PLAKK!. Naruto ditampar Sasuke-chan (?) (note : ini bukan film Yaoi (film?)). "Itu denahku tadi bego….." marah Sasuke, "Baiklah akan kubaca yang benar" kata Naruto sambil memegang pipinya yang merah karna tamparan Sasuke.

"Paket ke Hawaii! 2 Hari anda di Hawaii hanya sekitar 500 Yen!" kata Naruto. "Hmmm? Hawaii? Maksudnya Kawaii kayak aku?" jawab Goku sambil bikin muka imut. "Bukan Mak, (?) itu promosi liburan buat ke Hawaii, tapi aku bisa bawa kalian semua kesana pake kapalku :3 " jawab Luffy sok imut -_- (note : bahkan lebih imut dari author)

Setelah berdiskusi beberapa tahun (?) akhirnya semuanya setuju untuk ke Hawaii….  
"Uhuk, Uhuk, batukku kok belum sembuh sih? Padahal udah minum Baygon semalaman (?)" curhat Ino pada Nami. "Mungkin kamu harus minum yang lebih bagus, coba nih minum HIT" kata Nami sambil menyodorkan HIT kepada Ino. Ino pu meminumnya dan seketika juga dia kena Diare (?).

"Wah, wah ternyata kapalmu bagus juga ya, jika seandainya aku punya kapal sebesar ini" curhat Naruto ke Luffy. "Mungkin kamu lebih baik jadi Avatar (?)" jawab Luffy (ya elah lain lagi ceritanya). "Hey, hey coba baca buku ini" kata Robin sambil menyodorkannya kepada Choji. "Semoga kau bisa jadi lebih pintar" sambung Robin sambil mengelus-elus Akamaru (kirain Choji).

"Hey! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Luffy make toa. Semua mengangap kayak Azis Gagap untungnya bukan Lady Gaga tapi ternyata sih Justin Bieber (?)."HOREEEEEEE!" TERIAK SEMUA ORANG DIKAPAL SAMPAI-SAMPAI CAPSLOCK MIMIN JEBOL. #PLAKK.

**To Be Continued….**

REVIEW PLEASE! FLAME JUGA NGGAK APA APA! #plakk


End file.
